Chris Jericho
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Codebreaker Jericho runs forward as he grabs the opponent and performs the Codebreaker. The range of the move has a small one, but it’s dealt heavy damage and great knockback once the opponent is content with this move. Midair Codebreaker If done midair (catching styles), you’ll drop downward with the opponent immediately for better damage and knockback, at a risk of damage yourself or possibly leaving yourself in a helpless stats. (Even worse, self-KO.) Side B - Stupid Idiot Jericho thrust his opponent forward as he called they a “Stupid Idiot”. While doing this, anyone close to you range to get stunned for a moment. If an attack comes in your direction, you can move deflects it using the move. The counter can only work if by perfect timing. Up B - Lionsault Jericho lifts onto the ropes as he flips forward. The flip reach into an arc-form with long range, but poor upward recovery. Any opponents that connect with the Lionsault will revive damage with downward knockback. Down B - Walls of Jericho Jericho grabs the opponents legs as he put theirs into the Walls of Jericho. Once locked, you can press A rapidly to deal continued a series of damage. You can hold the opponent into the Walls of Jericho for 10 seconds. Liontamer If you perform this move really close to the opponents, Jericho will perform “Liontamer”, which deal even more damage than the Wall of Jericho once it’s lock-in. Final Smash - You Just Made the List Jericho ready his pen as he announced that all of the opponents will be on the List. Once the opponents name is on the list, the opponents suffer really low stats and lack movesets until they get KO’ed. This Final Smash is unavoidable get easily target everyone on the stage, until they on the air or if they already KO’ed. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Pro Wrestling Category:WWE Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Adult Category:Former Villains Category:Singer Category:Good Singers Category:Canadian Category:WCW Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Internet Meme Category:Beard Category:GOAT Category:Legend Category:People who have a List Category:Scarf Wearer Category:Fozzy Category:Rock Star Category:List of Jericho Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Characters who are over with the fans Category:AWESOME PEOPLE Category:Father Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:NJPW Category:People called Chris Category:EWBR Ultimate